1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elevator allocation system and, in particular, to an allocation system which seeks to attain an improvement in services for passengers waiting in elevator halls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, there is a great demand for an improvement in services for passengers waiting in elevator halls. A measure taken to meet this demand has been to allocate the cars in such a way as to reduce the average waiting time with respect to hall calls and to balance the waiting times on different floors. However, because of their irregularity, hall calls are hard to anticipate, so that passengers sometimes have to wait a long time, which is rather irritating. An elevator allocation system is a means for solving this problem, an example of which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 57-156982. In this conventional elevator allocation system, each floor of the building is provided with a detector for detecting the lapse of a predetermined period of time after the last hall call and a communicator adapted to operate in response to the output of this detector. If any long waiting period is detected, the communicator informs the relevant elevator hall accordingly.
In the conventional elevator allocation system, constructed as described above, the waiting time is not considered on an individual-basis. Thus, it may happen that the same individual is repeatedly obliged to wait a long time, with the result that the passenger becomes dissatisfied with the elevator system and annoyed. This will lead to a general dissatisfaction with the system on the part of passengers.